venkonviolencefandomcom-20200215-history
Saved Chat: 10/9/16 Ambrose and Ragnar
Hallowed4249 10 11 12, dafuq that nean *Mean* *8:13IM STILL ALIVEidfk *8:13Ragnar LothbrokAm I real? *8:13BlackSmithyI told you nicole *8:13Ragnar LothbrokOf course I am real. *8:13Horizons are Limitedare you? *8:14IM STILL ALIVE? @smithy *8:14Horizons are Limitedhonestly mate *8:14Terrios528is this the real life *Welcome to the Wikia war Wikia chat *8:14Horizons are Limitedno terri *it isnt *8:14Terrios528or is this just fantasy *8:14BlackSmithyI think he's real *8:14Horizons are Limitedterri sh *8:14BlackSmithythis is the real ragnar *8:14Terrios528caught in a landslide *escape from reality *8:14IM STILL ALIVEragnar *Wysteriaa has gone to battle *8:14IM STILL ALIVEtell me *wtf is happening *8:14OsirisYTspicy *brb math homework *8:14BlackSmithyriri stdu **stfu *8:14Horizons are Limitedbrb *8:15Hallowed424Or it could be a clone with memories plugged in *8:15BlackSmithytrue *8:15Ragnar LothbrokIf I were you, I would sleep with a weapon. *8:15IM STILL ALIVEhah i already do *8:15Hallowed424Same *8:15BlackSmithyI don't *but they wouldnt go atter me **after *8:15IM STILL ALIVEragnar *plz *if ur real *8:15Hallowed424You dont know that *8:15IM STILL ALIVEgive me a sign *8:15Ragnar LothbrokA sign? *8:15Terrios528something to show *that you are real *8:16Ragnar LothbrokIf a sign must be shown, then fine. *8:16IM STILL ALIVEsomething only both of us would know ragnar *only us *think carefully *cuz i still have some memories *8:16Ragnar LothbrokEven if it would cost you to go into an episode? *8:16IM STILL ALIVEwaddya mean episode *8:16BlackSmithyPanic attack *sould you panick? **panic *8:17Ragnar LothbrokI am much, much stronger than before. *8:17IM STILL ALIVEuh *how about we dnt do tht *just *8:17BlackSmithyYeah ragnar, but who's side are you on? *8:17Terrios528nikki *8:17IM STILL ALIVEgimme something tht would prove it *8:17Terrios528what does he do? *8:17IM STILL ALIVE? @terri *8:17BlackSmithyRagnar *have you joined ambrose? *8:17Terrios528I don't think he has *8:18Shystar500Man I leave for two minutes and this shit happens *8:18Terrios528lol *8:18IM STILL ALIVElol weba shy *8:18BlackSmithyI think he's neutral rn *8:18Ragnar LothbrokNeutral? *8:18BlackSmithyhe just hates nicole *8:18Ragnar LothbrokNo, I am not neutral. *8:18BlackSmithylike *then are you a hacker? *8:18IM STILL ALIVEno dur he hates me *8:18Terrios528but I don't think he'd be a hacker *8:18BlackSmithyExactly *so what is he *8:18Ragnar LothbrokI would not claim myself as one. I am just someone who happens to like what Ambrose has planned. *8:18Terrios528ah *so Hacker Supporter *8:19Shystar500Oh that's great fuckin news *8:19IM STILL ALIVEgreaaaaat *8:19Shystar500Let me guess, he's gonna take over the tri-state area *8:19BlackSmithyYou don't have to do this, ragnar *8:19IM STILL ALIVESHY LMAO *8:19Ragnar LothbrokAs for proof.... *8:19IM STILL ALIVEim waiting *8:19Terrios528as am I *8:19BlackSmithysame *8:20Shystar500Hot damn, proof for once in our lives *8:20IM STILL ALIVEcome on ragnar *8:21BlackSmithyHow the little pigs would squeal if they knew what the old boar suffers! *8:21Horizons are Limitedi need to go im sorry *8:21IM STILL ALIVEtimes a tickin *8:21Terrios528s'okee Mikey *8:21IM STILL ALIVEits ok *Horizons are Limited has gone to battle *8:21Terrios528Nikki pm *Eyeless Jack has come to the war room. *8:21IM STILL ALIVE *8:21BlackSmithyEJ *MY MAN *WASSUP *8:21Eyeless JackSup. *8:21BlackSmithyyo ej *8:21Hallowed424Damn, everyonr is on *8:21BlackSmithyabout the other day *8:21Eyeless Jack? *8:21Ragnar LothbrokYes, I did manage to escape. Yet I am unsure as to where I am. It is no place I am familiar with, and I see no end to it. I may or may not get caught here soon, but if I do, it means my life. Thank you for helping me. I will talk more once I have escaped. *8:21BlackSmithylet's just forgive and forget *8:22IM STILL ALIVEoh shit *text *8:22Eyeless JackRagnar *8:22IM STILL ALIVEOK ITS HIM *8:22Ragnar LothbrokWho are you? *8:22BlackSmithyYeah, I figured *8:22IM STILL ALIVEPANICKING *8:22Eyeless JackJack, *8:22Hallowed424Dammit nicoke *8:22Eyeless JackObviously. *8:22Hallowed424Wow *8:22IM STILL ALIVEHES SUPPOSED TO B DEAD OF COURSE IM GONNA PANIC *8:22Eyeless JackAn apparent loop venkon in this mess. *8:23Shystar500This turned into some Scooby-Doo shit *8:23BlackSmithyAnd I'm an apparent commoner pleb :D *8:23Ragnar LothbrokWhat's your importance here? *8:23BlackSmithyHe's pretty important *8:23IM STILL ALIVE^ *RAGNAR *I TOLD U A MILLION TIMES IM SRY *8:23BlackSmithyRagnar, she is sorry *8:23Terrios528Eyeless Jack's Duplicity Eyeless Jack *8:23IM STILL ALIVEI DNT CONTROL WHT HAPPENS OVER THERE I CAN JUST SUGGEST WHT TO DO *8:23BlackSmithyPlease. *8:23Ragnar LothbrokI will not be forgiving. *8:24Terrios528Ragnar *8:24IM STILL ALIVEOF FUCKING COURSE NOT *8:24BlackSmithyWhy do you wish to harm a 15 year old? *will it bring you joy? *8:24Ragnar LothbrokFor the same reason we all do, BlackSmithy. *8:24Shystar500give us the fucking reason then *8:24Ragnar LothbrokJust her in specific. Do not think we have forgotten about any of you, though. *8:24BlackSmithyI will ask then *8:24IM STILL ALIVEyea *give us a reason *8:25BlackSmithy^^^ *8:25Shystar500tell amb that we "love" you too. *8:25Ragnar LothbrokI will leave it as a surprise. I see it as fun. *8:25IM STILL ALIVEtell amb i said to go suck a big one *8:25BlackSmithyRagnar, you make me sick. *8:25IM STILL ALIVEand to choke on it *8:25Terrios528Ragnar *8:25Ragnar LothbrokI will say no such thing. *8:25Terrios528Would how the hackers come to kill you when they captured be "fun" *8:25IM STILL ALIVEsay if ur still here plz *im lagging horribly *8:26Terrios528I'm here *8:26Hallowed424Ere *8:26Shystar500I'm dead inside. *8:26BlackSmithyFuck tho vikings is a really good series *8:26IM STILL ALIVEnot now *8:26Shystar500Flip the asshole is still here too *8:26BlackSmithyOk, Ragnar. Tell us. *8:26Ragnar LothbrokJust because I have not been active in chat... *8:26BlackSmithyWhy are you here? *8:27Eyeless JackRagnar. *8:27Ragnar LothbrokThis does not mean I have not been watching. *8:27Eyeless JackThis cause. *8:27IM STILL ALIVEragnar *buddy *listen to me *8:27Eyeless JackIt will not work for you *8:27IM STILL ALIVEwe were great friends u and i *both of us *i tried to help u escape *but *but u ddnt *and it seems theyve gotten in ur head more than anything *8:27BlackSmithyRagnar, she tried. *8:27Ragnar LothbrokI chose this. *8:27IM STILL ALIVEi rly did try *then y r u mad at me but pleased with where u ended up *8:28Ragnar LothbrokThat is not your business. *8:28IM STILL ALIVE* IM STILL ALIVE kicks the wall *8:28BlackSmithyYou said it yourself *8:28Terrios528Ragnar you're acting like the fucking Arkham Knight *8:28Ragnar LothbrokDo you think I care who I am labeled as? *8:29Shystar500Probably not *8:29BlackSmithy"Each of them choose which side to balance out. Light or darkness is up to them. You can't change their minds. They've been stripped of anything human left of them." *8:29Terrios528I'm not labeling you *Tyguy.00 has gone to battle *8:29BlackSmithyRagnar, why are you here? *8:29IM STILL ALIVEim cold *8:29Terrios528I'm just saying you're acting like a character who was captured, tortured, and manipulated to hate one they use to call a good friend *8:29BlackSmithy^^^ *8:29Ragnar LothbrokI am here to see the end. *8:30BlackSmithyWhat did they do to tou... *Ragnar *8:30Terrios528THERE IS NO END *ThE MaNY Ey3d has come to the war room. *8:30IM STILL ALIVEwtf *8:30Terrios528THERE IS NO FUCKING END *8:30ThE MaNY Ey3dERROR *8:30IM STILL ALIVEWHO TF IS THIS *8:30Terrios528C L O N E *8:30BlackSmithyEyless Jack's clone *8:30IM STILL ALIVEBOI *8:30ThE MaNY Ey3dUSER: RAGNAR LOTHBROK *8:30IM STILL ALIVE* IM STILL ALIVE screams *8:30Eyeless JackThe fuck? *The fuck *8:30Shystar500I swear *8:30Terrios528Its a bot *or a clone *8:30Eyeless JackOh god. *That means. *8:30BlackSmithyHow many more are there? *8:30Eyeless Jack... *8:30IM STILL ALIVETHERE IS NO DIFFERENCE IN THE BOTS OR CLONES *8:30ThE MaNY Ey3dBOOTING *BOOTING *8:31IM STILL ALIVETHEYRE FUCKING PROGRAMMED DEMONS *8:31Terrios528this is more of a beta version it seems *8:31IM STILL ALIVEAND I AM NOT LOOKING FORWARD TO MEETING THEM *8:31Terrios528as it does not have a human personality *8:31Shystar500that's fucking great *8:31Ragnar LothbrokThis seems enjoyable. *8:31Shystar500Shut up, Batman rip-off *8:31IM STILL ALIVEHEY FUCKASS *TELL AMB I SAID TO CHOKE ON A DICK *8:31ThE MaNY Ey3dTerrios528: Does not have a human personality *What does this mean? *8:31Terrios528You act like a robot, not a human *8:31BlackSmithyHmm *8:32ThE MaNY Ey3dERR0RRRRRRRRRRRR *8:32BlackSmithyOi! Many eyed! *8:32Shystar500calm the fuck down *8:32Terrios528Seems like this one *8:32ThE MaNY Ey3dCOMPREHENSION LEVELS FALTERING *8:32Shystar500Good *8:32Terrios528I broke him oml *8:32IM STILL ALIVEThE MaNY Ey3d *8:32BlackSmithyYo *8:32Eyeless JackWhat the fuck *8:32Hallowed424Divide 1 by 9 *ThE MaNY Ey3d has gone to battle *8:32Eyeless Jackis going on *8:32BlackSmithycan you scan me pls *8:32IM STILL ALIVEcan u relay a message plz *nope *ok *8:32Eyeless JackShit. *8:32Shystar500Nah *8:32Terrios528I broke him *sorry *8:32Eyeless JackRagnar *The fuck did you do *8:32Ragnar LothbrokI was not responsible for that. *8:33Eyeless JackI never said you were *But *What *The fuck *Did you do. *8:33BlackSmithyomfg I feel like quoting vikings *8:33Ragnar LothbrokExplain. *8:33Shystar500Smithy shut up *8:33IM STILL ALIVEIM SHAKING *8:33Eyeless JackYou inadvertantly sent another loop event in motion. *At least. *Id have to think so *8:33Terrios528what do you mean *8:33Ragnar LothbrokGood. *8:33Eyeless JackElsewhise. *Wysteriaa has come to the war room. *8:34Eyeless JackWhy the fuck would a clone of (Supposedly) me come here? *8:34IM STILL ALIVECAN I DIE YET *8:34Shystar500Nah. *8:34Terrios528no *and because it was in beta *8:34BlackSmithySo, ragnar. This is the end? *8:34Terrios528and they wanted to scare us *8:34Eyeless JackThats not why *AmbroseMalachai has come to the war room. *8:34Terrios528since we're already jumbled *o h *8:34AmbroseMalachaiWell. *8:34IM STILL ALIVEFUCK *FUCK *FUCK *FUCK *8:34Shystar500hot damn. *8:34IM STILL ALIVEFUCK *FUCK *8:34Terrios528Nikki *8:34IM STILL ALIVEFUCK *8:34Terrios528Calm *8:34IM STILL ALIVEFUCK *FUCK *8:34BlackSmithyAmb *8:34IM STILL ALIVENO *AMB *NO *8:35AmbroseMalachaiRagnar Lothbrok. *8:35BlackSmithyyou sunnofabitch *8:35Hallowed424Nicole, calm *8:35IM STILL ALIVEHE SAID NEXT TIME HE COMES ITS NOT TO TALK *AMBROSE *8:35Terrios528Welcome back I guess, Amb *8:35IM STILL ALIVEGO SUCK A BIG ONE *8:35AmbroseMalachaiWhy are you here? *8:35IM STILL ALIVEAND CHOKE *8:35BlackSmithyHERE WE ARE *8:35Terrios528Nikki *8:35AmbroseMalachaiNicole. *8:35Terrios528CALM YOUR FACE *8:35Ragnar LothbrokTo watch. *8:35AmbroseMalachaiI am not here for you. *8:35Shystar500Batman rip-off wanted to be a bitch *8:35IM STILL ALIVE* IM STILL ALIVE is screaming *8:35AmbroseMalachaiRagnar you are in violation of forces you have not the means to control. *8:35Ragnar LothbrokI am only here to watch. *Wysteriaa has gone to battle *Horizons are Limited has come to the war room. *8:35IM STILL ALIVE* IM STILL ALIVE is crying *8:36Terrios528saw Amb was on, Mikey? *8:36AmbroseMalachaiI suggest you disappear from this place. *8:36Horizons are Limitedno *8:36Ragnar LothbrokWhy? *8:36Horizons are Limitednikki spammed me *8:36Terrios528ah *8:36IM STILL ALIVEKILL ME *8:36AmbroseMalachaibefore you meet an unfortunate end. *8:36IM STILL ALIVEOH MY GOD KILL ME ALREADY *IM GONNA FUCKING LOSE IT *8:36Horizons are Limitedi wanted to play minecraft *8:36IM STILL ALIVEIM GONNA FUCKING LOSE IT *8:36BlackSmithyAmbrose, dafuq *8:36IM STILL ALIVEKILL ME AMBROSE *8:36Shystar500Nikki, calm down. *8:36IM STILL ALIVEFUCKING KILL ME ALREADY *8:36Hallowed424NICOLE *AmbroseMalachai has gone to battle *8:36Ragnar LothbrokHm. *8:36Hallowed424stop *8:36Terrios528He said want he wanted *8:36IM STILL ALIVEAHHHHHHHHHHH *8:36Terrios528I'll make the log *8:36IM STILL ALIVEIM ON IT ALREADY *8:37BlackSmithyWe good fam *8:37Terrios528j *k* *8:37BlackSmithyyo, ragnar *8:37Horizons are Limitedim out my dudes *8:37BlackSmithyyoure not gonna listen to him, are you? *8:37Horizons are Limitedtell khris if he comes on im on minecraft and dying *8:37Ragnar LothbrokSeems I should go. *But, I will be back. *8:37Eyeless JackThat might be the best. *Horizons are Limited has gone to battle *8:37BlackSmithyYo *8:37Shystar500fuck off already *8:37BlackSmithybefore u leave *just know Category:Saved Chat